Homing Thistle
Homing Thistle (tạm dịch: Kế Lửa Đuổi) là một cây cao cấp mua bằng kim cương và được tung ra trong bản cập nhật 2.9.1 của Plants vs. Zombies 2. Nó có khả năng tấn công giống như Cattail, đó là bắn gai đuổi theo zombie đến gần nhà của người chơi nhất. Tuy nhiên, trong khi Cattail bắn hai gai cùng lúc, mỗi gai gây ra một sát thương cơ bản, thì Homing Thistle lại chỉ bắn một gai một, mỗi gai gây ra tới hai sát thương cơ bản. Hiện tại thì nó có giá là 100 kim cương. Kể từ bản cập nhật 3.4.4 trở đi thì xác suất bắn trúng mục tiêu của Homing Thistle đã bị thay đổi. Trước đây, mỗi gai mà nó bắn ra đều sẽ phải trúng đích thì bây giờ, những chiếc gai ấy có thể trượt mục tiêu và bay ra khỏi màn hình. Thỉnh thoảng khi một chiếc gai đang nhắm tới một mục tiêu vừa mới chết, thì nó sẽ không đuổi theo một zombie khác mà bay đi hoặc phá hủy một chướng ngại vật như nấm mộ. Nguồn gốc Homing Thistle có tạo hình của một cây kế sữa (Silybum marianum), một loài thực vật có hoa thuộc họ Cúc. Tên tiếng Anh của nó là sự kết hợp của "thistle", cây kế sữa, và "homing missile", tên lửa đuổi hay còn gọi là tên lửa hành trình, một loại vũ khí có khả năng đuổi theo mục tiêu được định sẵn, như cách mà cây này tấn công. Tên tạm dịch của nó cũng là ghép của từ "kế sữa" và "tên lửa đuổi". Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 250 DAMAGE: Moderate RECHARGE: Mediocre Homing Thistles fire seeking shots at targets that are closest to home. Range: anywhere on lawn Don't even think about trying to pull one over on Homing Thistle. He's got a bead on you. He sees right through your facade. It's like he has a laser beam ... aimed at your soul. |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 250 SÁT THƯƠNG: Khá KHÔI PHỤC: Trung bình Kế Lửa Đuổi bắn đạn đuổi theo mục tiêu đến gần nhà nhất. Tầm ảnh hưởng: bất cứ nơi nào trên bãi trồng Đừng có hòng nghĩ đến chuyện múa rìu qua mắt thợ với Kế Lửa Đuổi. Anh ấy biết tỏng đấy. Anh ấy có thể nhìn xuyên qua vẻ ngoài của bạn. Cứ như thể là anh ấy có tia laze... để thấu tâm can của bạn. Nâng cấp Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Homing Thistle sẽ quay và bắn ra một loạt gai màu xanh có khả năng đuổi theo bất cứ zombie nào trên màn hình, hoặc vào các chướng ngại vật nếu không có zombie. Mỗi chiếc gai này gây ra 12 sát thương cơ bản, và thỉnh thoảng chúng có thể xoay vòng quanh zombie một lúc lâu. Nếu không có mục tiêu nào khả dĩ, Homing Thistle sẽ bắn ra loạt đạn theo hình xoắn ốc. Trang phục Loạt đạn của Homing Thistle giờ sẽ có thêm một ít đạn lửa, gây thêm sát thương cho zombie, và đạn băng, có khả năng làm chậm zombie. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ Chiến thuật Homing Thistle khi được trồng theo nhóm sẽ có thể loại bỏ nhanh chóng các zombie yếu vì chúng ưu tiên tấn công một mục tiêu đến gần nhà nhất, nhờ vậy mà mục tiêu đó sẽ phải nhận sát thương cộng dồn cực kì lớn. Đạn của Homing Thistle cũng có khả năng đuổi theo mọi loại mục tiêu, kể cả Snorkel Zombie khi chúng đang lặn, hay Prospector Zombie khi chúng đang bay ra phía sau hàng phòng thủ, và thậm chí Swashbuckler Zombie khi chúng đang đu dây (mặc dù đạn gai sẽ chờ cho đến khi zombie này hạ cánh mới tấn công). Bởi những ưu điểm trên mà Homing Thistle là một cây tấn công rất hữu dụng. Tuy nhiên, để có thể đạt được hiệu quả cao thì người chơi lại phải trồng rất nhiều Homing Thistle, vì một nhóm zombie máu cao như Buckethead Zombie, có thể chịu được cả loạt đạn từ chúng. Thêm vào đó, tốc độ khôi phục chậm và, mỉa mai thay, tính ưu tiên mục tiêu đến gần nhà nhất của Homing Thistle cũng là những điểm trừ, vì nó sẽ cố gắng triệt hạ mục tiêu đó, mặc dù nó có thể là zombie yếu, mà bỏ qua những zombie mạnh hơn phía sau. Nếu người chơi có ý định dùng nó làm cây tấn công duy nhất, thì nên mang theo kèm những cây phòng thủ như Spikerock và Tall-nut, cùng với việc dùng những cây như Cherry Bomb, Chili Bean, Iceberg Lettuce, v.v. để cầm chân hoặc giải quyết các đối tượng nguy hiểm. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở *Nó là cây đầu tiên mua bằng kim cương mà không phải là cây giới hạn. *Homing Thistle là cây đầu tiên có hai hiệu ứng hình ảnh khi được cho Plant Food. *Nó là cây thay thế cho Cattail trong Plants vs. Zombies. *Homing Thistle, Bonk Choy, Squash, Split Pea, Starfruit, Ghost Pepper, Grimrose, Rotobaga, Magic Mushroom và Wasabi Whip là những cây duy nhất có khả năng tấn công cả hai phía trước và sau. *Nó ưu tiên tấn công zombie trước rồi mới đến chướng ngại vật. *Nếu người chơi cho Homing Thistle Plant Food khi không còn zombie nào trên màn hình, thì nó sẽ bắn ra đạn thường thay vì đạn xanh. *Homing Thistle và Spikerock là hai cây duy nhất có giá 250 mặt trời. Tuy nhiên, Tile Turnip cũng có giá như vậy nếu trồng đến cây thứ hai. *Homing Thistle, Pea-nut, Pepper-pult, Dandelion và Dusk Lobber là các cây bắn xa duy nhất không có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh. *Đạn của nó có thể bị phản lại bởi Jester Zombie. Mặc dù vậy, chiếc gai bị phản lại sẽ không có tác dụng đuổi mà chỉ bắn thẳng trên một hàng. *Nếu không có zombie trên sân mà sử dụng plant food cho nó thì sẽ có một lỗi. *Cử động nghỉ của nó giống với Hurrikale và Hypno-shroom. *Về lý mà nói thì Homing Thistle có phạm vi ảnh hưởng "Toàn Màn Hình" vì nó có thể nhắm tới bất kì mục tiêu nào trên màn hình. **Nhưng khác với hai cây có phạm vi toàn màn hình khác là Blover và Thyme Warp, Homing Thistle chỉ có tác dụng với từng zombie một, chứ không có tác dụng với tất cả. *Gai của nó chỉ tấn công được Excavator Zombie từ phía sau. *Homing Thistle, Cattail, Banana Launcher,Cob Cannon và Missle Toe là các cây bắn xa duy nhất có thể nhắm tới bất kì mục tiêu nào trên màn hình mà không cần Plant Food. *Homing Thistle được cho trong các màn Big Wave Beach - Ngày 21, 31, và 32. Xem thêm * Cattail Thể_loại:Cây cao cấp Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục trung bình Thể_loại:Cây có diện tích ảnh hưởng toàn màn hình Thể_loại:Cây tấn công nhiều hướng Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được bằng ngôi sao Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được bằng mảnh ghép